Hambre
by so85
Summary: La historia ocurre tres años después de que Mindy/Hit Girl se marche de Nueva York y se centra en lo que ocurre la noche que vuelve y visita a Dave/Kick-ass


Habían pasado tres años desde los incidentes en la guarida del Hijoputa, aunque sólo hizo falta un año para que se relajaran las cosas y pudiera moverme con un poco más de libertad. Durante estos años he estado yendo de aquí para allá, viviendo del dinero que mi padre y yo habíamos quitado a contrabandistas, camellos y capullos parecidos. Y después de tanto tiempo aquí estaba otra vez. No había sido muy difícil volver a encontrarle, el muy gilipollas había vuelto a ser noticia. Y no me lo pensé dos veces.

Escalé hasta el segundo piso de un bloque de edificios en los suburbios. La luz estaba encendida, pero por lo que había averiguado él debería estar trabajando, aunque también podía estar viviendo con alguien o que alguien le esperara en casa, no me había planteado esa posibilidad y la verdad es que no me hacía ninguna gracia. Entiendo que es un chico de 20 años que habrá tenido sus historias por ahí, os aseguro que en ningún momento he considerado que él me esperaría. Pero joder, me habría gustado.

Él ha sido, durante todos estos años, el único contacto que he tenido con el mundo, lo único parecido a una vida convencional. De vez en cuando le llamaba, él me preguntaba dónde estaba, yo no se lo decía, me preguntaba cuándo volvería. Dave.

Cuándo estaba alcanzando la ventana, la luz se apagó. Esperé un poco antes de abrirla y entrar. He de reconocer que tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber quién había estado en su apartamento. La puerta de la calle se abrió. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Era su amigo, aquél que había formado parte de Justicia para Siempre, su pasatiempo de superhéroes.

La ventana estaba abierta. Entré con cuidado y me senté en la cama para esperarle. No debería tardar mucho más en llegar, a no ser que tuviera planes. ¡Joder! ¡¿Pero qué coño me pasa!? ¡Fue un beso! ¡Un puto beso! Me relaja pensar que este beso es importante y recurrente porque fue el primero y único. Por el momento joder, ya me pondré al día con todo eso. No puedo engañarme más de cinco minutos. Qué estúpida.

Las diez y media y aún no ha llegado. Será mejor que me marche y lo intente más tarde. No me gustaría encontrarme una sorpresa desagradable cuando regrese. Estaba decidida y a punto de irme cuando escuché las llaves en la puerta. Busqué un sitio en el que esconderme por si llegaba acompañado. Así que esperé dentro del armario hasta estar segura de que no había escuchado ninguna otra voz cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Estaba un poco impaciente, pero después de tres años podía esperar un poco más. Quería verlo en su hábitat, sin saberse observado, como sería ahora, que sería lo primero que haría al llegar...Así que abrí un poco la puerta del armario, lo suficiente para poder ver. Y allí estaba él, Dave, Kick-Ass.

Encendió la luz de una lámpara que tenía sobre la mesita de noche. Traía el uniforme del supermercado en el que sabía que estaba trabajando. A esto se había visto reducida su vida: la Universidad, un trabajo de mierda a media jornada y un poco de adrenalina nocturna. De todas formas, su vida había sido mejor que la mía.

Empezó a quitarse el mono de trabajo y peleó durante un par de segundos con la cremallera...Dave. Y ya no pude esperar más, tampoco quería salir cuando estuviera desnudo y parecer una jodida acosadora. No era mi estilo.

-No te masturbes todavía, capullo. Espera al menos a que me marche.

Dave se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, con una mano en el pecho y esa mirada de idiota tan típica suya. Pero el susto le duró un segundo. No sé quien más podría entrar en su habitación y presentarse tras tres años con una frase como aquella. Se adelantó hacía mí y me abrazó como hacía mucho nadie lo hacía, con todo el cuerpo. Le devolví el abrazo mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-Mindy, no puedo creer que hayas vuelto.

Notaba su aliento sobre mi oreja. Ojalá durara para siempre. Pero en cuanto lo deseé, él rompió el abrazo. Puto karma. Se echó hacia atrás, pero en ningún momento dejó de tocarme. Primero los hombros, el pelo, las mejillas. De verdad, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo jodidamente grande por no echarme a llorar allí mismo como una cría.

-No me has dejado más remedio, gilipollas. Estabas en las putas noticias nacionales. Y si sigues siendo la marica de siempre, me vas a necesitar.

-Joder, sólo hace tres segundos que estás aquí y ya me has dejado para el arrastre-Decía todo esto mientras me soltaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Yo sólo pude sonreír. Cuánto le había echado de menos- ¿Entonces, has vuelto por mi?

-Qué remedio.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en mí mientras me sentaba a su lado. Por un momento me quedé sin nada que decir, sólo podía mirarme las manos. Debí hacerlo durante unos tres o cuatro segundos que me parecieron eternos, pero era mucho mejor que quedarme mirándole como una idiota. ¡Joder!

Había pensado en este encuentro tantas veces. Y ahora no sabía que decirle. Bueno, si lo sabía, pero no era el momento. No creo que nunca fuera el momento adecuado. Yo había renunciado a ese tipo de vida. Había sido mi decisión y ahora tenía que apechugar con ella.

- He visto salir a tu amigo, aquél con el que jugabas a los superhéroes-En serio, el silencio me estaba matando y esto era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido.

-Bueno, aún vive con sus padres y le dejo venir aquí mientras trabajo. A veces solo, a veces con una chica- Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Vayamos a la cocina, estoy muerto de hambre, ¿tú no?

Tenía hambre de tantas cosas.

Mientras preparaba unos sandwiches no dejaba de hacerme preguntas: dónde había estado todo este tiempo, que había hecho, por qué ahora...Le conté el lío que había sido mi vida estos tres años mientras comíamos uno frente al otro, como si nunca me hubiera ido. Me había marchado después de dejarle en su casa, no sin antes pasar por el refugio de mi padre y coger todo lo necesario. Estuve rondando de aquí para allá, siempre con precaución, no sé si me buscaban por el asesinato de los seis tíos que habían secuestrado a Dave o porque Marcus hubiera denunciado mi desaparición, de modo que los primeros meses fueron bastantes jodidos. Hackeaba las cuentas de agencias de viajes para saber que casas quedaban libres y poder instalarme allí mientras tanto. Hacía tres años de la última comida con calma, un baño de más de cinco minutos o dormir de un tirón toda la noche. Siempre preparada para la huida. No voy a negar que fuera duro. Lo fue, y mucho.

Él no dejaba de mirarme y de acariciarme para reconfortarme. No lo hacía.

Pasado un año volví a las andadas. Narcotraficantes, proxenetas, peleas callejeras. Era la única forma de no oxidarme, de no olvidar quién era y de reafirmarme en mi decisión de marcharme.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabes lo jodida que he estado todo este tiempo. Y tú, Dave, ¿has estado muy jodido?- No quería parecerlo, pero soné tan resentida. Él me miraba como si tuviera miedo a contestar. No podía culparle, él pudo elegir. Yo no.- Perdona, no quería sonar tan resentida, hace mucho que no trato con gente. Por el exilio y eso...

-Ahora estudio en la universidad por las mañanas, trabajo a media jornada cargando y descargando en el almacén de un supermercado y por las noches...

-Te masturbas o lloras hasta quedarte dormido por lo patético de tu vida.

-Más o menos-los dos nos echamos a reír- Ven, te quiero enseñar algo.

Se levantó y me guió a través del pasillo hasta una habitación al fondo. Estaba cerrada.

-Esto es lo que me ha mantenido cuerdo todo este tiempo.

Al abrir la puerta apareció ante mí su equivalente a la sala de entrenamiento que teníamos mi padre y yo. Su traje colgaba de una percha. Era diferente, más recio. Ya no se trataba de aquel traje de buceador con el que solía salir a patrullar las calles. Lo había mejorado. Me sorprendió. Y yo no soy fácilmente impresionable.

Empecé a quitarme la chaqueta, no lo había hecho desde que entré. Sería difícil quitarme esa costumbre.

-Veamos qué has aprendido, Kick-ass.

Le lancé una patada a la cabeza que esquivó. Había ganado velocidad. Seguí lanzándole patadas, pero no lograba alcanzarle, tendría que romper su guardia. Hora de la artillería pesada. Di un mortal hacia delante y le pegué una patada en la cara. Ahí lo tienes capullo. Él me alcanzó a mí en el estómago y entonces, sin siquiera saber cómo, acabé con la cara en el suelo y él sentado sobre mi espalda.

-No está mal, Dave. Para una clase de defensa personal con putas abuelas.-Con un movimiento de piernas, me solté de la llave y le di una patada en las pelotas.-Pero yo no soy una anciana. ¿Puedo darme un baño?- Lo dejé retorciéndose en el suelo sin esperar su respuesta.

Cuándo terminé de darme el baño más largo en mucho tiempo, encontré a Dave en su habitación. Estaba improvisando un colchón en el suelo con los cojines del sofá.

-Vamos Dave, no voy a violarte. Aunque podría.

Se dio la vuelta sobresaltado.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Aparecer a mi espalda sin hacer un puñetero ruido. Voy a ducharme yo también. No hace falta que me esperes despierta. Acuéstate en la cama, mañana tendremos tiempo de seguir poniéndonos al día. En el armario hay algunas camisetas que puedes usar para dormir, si quieres.- Dijo todo esto mientras salía de la habitación.

Me acerqué al armario y cogí una camiseta cualquiera. La verdad es que no tenía nada que pudiera llamar pijama, solía dormir con la ropa, preparada por si había que echar a correr. Me quité la toalla y me puse la camiseta, me metí en la cama e intenté dormirme antes de que volviera Dave.

Me despertó su torpe intento de entrar sigilosamente en la habitación. Oía su respiración, sus pasos acercándose hasta la cama. Me dio un beso en la frente y entonces haciendo acopio de todo el valor del que siempre he hecho gala, lo hice.

-Dave, ¿podrías dormir conmigo, por favor? Lo necesito.

-De acuerdo, hazme sitio-Se mete en la cama y se tumba a mi espalda. Me vuelvo y cojo su brazo para pasarlo sobre mi cintura. Entonces se adelanta hacía mí y susurra.- Te he echado de menos.

Vale, aquí llegan. He intentado no llorar, en serio, llevo toda la maldita noche intentándolo. Pero ya no puedo más. Soy humana, joder. Pero él sabe estar a la altura, no me pregunta que me ocurre, sólo me abraza con tanta fuerza que me falta el aire, aunque bien podría ser por otra cosa. Me giro para poder devolverle el abrazo y deseo tanto que me bese. Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo. Pero no lo hace. Cobarde. Vuelve a dejarme toda la responsabilidad a mí, como siempre. Y para no faltar a la costumbre, y ¡qué coño! porque quiero hacerlo, le beso.

Y ahí va mi segundo beso, y él debe saber que lo es porque es tan dulce. Esta vez me lo devuelve, no como el primero. Lo cual es un poco reconfortante. Apoya su mano sobre mi cadera, pero no intenta tocar mi piel por debajo de la camiseta, como si estuviera esperando una luz verde, una confirmación. Este idiota nunca va a enterarse de nada.

- Ya está bien de pedir permiso, si quieres algo, cógelo.- Acto seguido vuelvo a besarle, esta vez con más pasión. Él ya no espera más y mete su mano bajo la camiseta, acaricia mi espalda, sube, hay un pequeño amago de tocarme las tetas. Joder, tiene los nervios de acero. Yo he deseado tanto este momento, que estoy resultando demasiado agresiva. Pero no parece importarle, o por lo menos eso creo. Me quita la camiseta y las bragas con tanta ternura, sabe que es mi primera vez. Yo le ayudo a quitarse los calzoncillos como puedo porque estoy temblando, no voy a mentir. Me besa de nuevo, en los labios, en la barbilla, el cuello. Ay el cuello. Voy a volverme loca. Y entonces pasa, se encaja conmigo a la perfección y me hace el amor. No puedo dejar de llorar. Pero él no para, besa mis lágrimas y luego mis labios y los besos son tan salados y es todo tan jodidamente maravilloso que no podría dejar de llorar aunque quisiera.


End file.
